Sleepover
by suchaphangirl
Summary: Dan and Phil have a little sleepover with Troye and Tyler.


"It's going to be so nice to hang out with Tyler and Troye tonight," Phil said as he laid a blanket on the floor.

Dan and Phil were currently in the middle of making sure that their house was clean for when their friends came over, it was a Saturday evening. Dan and Phil had invited their friends, Tyler and Troye, over to their house. Tyler lived in LA while Troye lived in Australia. They were both in the UK for a Youtube convention. It was rare when Dan and Phil got to see Tyler and Troye and hang out with them.

"I know… we've never had them over before. It'll be a lot of fun," Dan said.

"It's a good thing we didn't tell the viewers. They'd be begging us to film with them," Phil said. He rolled his eyes.

Dan laughed. "True. We'll film with them one day. Just… not today," he said. He shrugged his shoulders.

"The rest of the house is clean. Right?" Phil asked as he looked at Dan.

"Love, we've been cleaning all day. The house looks fine. Besides, we'll just be hanging out in the lounge the whole night and we'll occasionally go into the kitchen because we'll need snacks and drinks," Dan said.

"I just want everything to be perfect," Phil mumbled.

Dan rolled his eyes. He walked over to Phil. He reached over and grabbed him. He turned Phil so that Phil was now facing him. "Listen to me, it doesn't have to be perfect… it's just going to be four guys hanging out. You worry far too much. Let's just have fun tonight. It's been a busy week," Dan said.

Phil sighed and nodded. "I guess you're right," he said.

Dan smiled and kissed him. "It's so weird. Last time we hung out with them was two months ago. We had no clue that they were a couple. Nobody knew they were a couple," he said.

"Yeah… they knew we're a couple but we didn't know they were a couple," Phil said.

"What an odd turn of events," Dan said. He laughed.

Both Dan and Phil looked up as soon as they heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it!" Dan called. He let go of Phil and then he walked out of the lounge. Dan made his way down the stairs and walked up to the door. He waited a few seconds before he finally opened the door. He looked up and smiled as soon as he saw Tyler and Troye. "Hey!" Dan greeted. He gave them both hugs.

"Hey! Nice to see you again!" Troye replied as he hugged Dan back.

"Thanks for coming over," Dan said as he let them in.

"Thanks for inviting us. We were excited when you said you wanted to hang out," Tyler said.

"Well, you're only here for a couple more days and me and Phil are super busy tomorrow… so we thought we'd invite you over so we can actually see you this time while you're in the UK," Dan said.

"Yeah, you totally ignored our texts last time," Troye said playfully.

"Yeah, that's my fault," Dan said. He smiled innocently. "Anyways… Phil's upstairs," he said. Dan led the way up the stairs and then they went up to the lounge, where Phil was waiting.

"Your house is so cute," Tyler said as they walked into the lounge.

"Thanks, we take pride in our house" Dan said. He smiled proudly.

"We get that a lot," Phil said. He looked up and smiled when he saw Tyler and Troye.

"Hey!" Tyler greeted. Phil gave both Tyler and Troye hugs.

"So, the pizza and drinks should be here in like 20 minutes and we've got a bunch of DVD's to watch later and do whatever… so we should be set for the night," Dan told Tyler and Troye.

"Sounds good. It's going to be so nice to just sit and chill for the night after travelling so much," Tyler said.

"We know how you feel, travelling's a pain in the ass," Dan said, nodding.

Dan, Phil, Tyler and Troye got situated in the lounge. Tyler and Troye were chilled out on the blankets that Phil had put out on the floor. Dan and Phil were up on the couch. They were now trying to decide what movie to watch.

"Well, about we…" Dan started to say. He looked up when the doorbell rang again. "That should be the pizza. I'll be right back," he said. He stood up and then he walked out of the lounge.

"Who knew picking a DVD to watch could be so complicated?" Tyler asked.

"We do have a lot of movies to choose from," Phil said.

They waited a few minutes before Dan came back in with the pizza and drinks. "A little help please?" Dan asked.

Phil stood up and then he grabbed the drinks from Dan's hand. "Did you make it up the stairs while carrying all of that?" He asked, a little surprised. He looked over at Dan and smirked when he saw the look on his face.

"So, I guess that personal trainer came in handy then, huh Dan?" Troye asked.

Phil went into laughter. "He got you there, Dan!" He exclaimed.

"You guys are mean!" Dan whined. He pouted. He walked over to the table, which Dan and Phil had pushed to the side to make some room, and then he put the pizza down. "I'll go get some plates…"

"Do you need any help?" Tyler asked as he looked up at Dan.

"Sure. I'll actually need to get cups too so yeah!" Dan told him.

Tyler stood up from his spot on the floor and then he followed Dan to where the kitchen.

"I'm in love with your house. Did I mention it's cute?" Tyler asked as they walked into the kitchen.

Dan laughed. "It is pretty cute, if I say so myself…" He said. He looked over at Tyler and smiled. Dan walked over to the cabinets and pulled out some paper plates. "So, you and Troye, then?" Dan asked as he then pulled out four cups. He looked over at Tyler again and chuckled when he saw him blushing.

"Yeah… it just kind of happened," Tyler said. He looked up at Dan.

"How does it feel to be out in the open?" Dan asked curiously.

"It feels really weird but really good at the same time because we don't have to hide our relationship anymore. We hid because we thought it would be better but it was also stressful because we had to watch our moves. I'm really glad we decided to come out. Everybody's being really nice and supportive," Tyler said.

"I'm glad. I am really happy for you guys," Dan said.

"Have you and Phil talked about coming out yet?" Tyler asked.

"We've talked about it but… I'm just not ready yet. I know Phil wants to come out. He's ready but… the only thing holding us back is me," Dan mumbled. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I totally understand how you feel. Troye was the same way. I talked to him and told him everything would be fine and everything is fine. We're happy and that's all that matters," Tyler said.

"I'm just worried about what people are gonna say. I don't want to lose any of my subscribers," Dan said.

"You won't lose any subscribers… trust me," Tyler assured him. "We thought the same thing but our subscriber count together as tripled. I mean, it's totally up to you but I really think you should think about coming out soon. It changed everything for me and Troye but… in a good way."

Dan looked over at Tyler again and smiled. "I will. I really will think about it," he said.

Tyler also smiled. "So, should we get back to the other two then?" He asked.

"Of course. Can you grab the cups?" Dan asked.

"Sure!" Tyler said. He grabbed the cups and followed Dan back to the lounge.

"Please tell me you guys have picked out a movie?" Dan asked as he and Tyler walked back into the living room.

"Troye picked out a movie," Phil told him. He reached over and picked up a DVD.

"Ah, The Hunger Games. Excellent choice Troye," Dan said as he put the plates down.

"I know how much you're in _love_ with Jennifer Lawrence," Troye said.

"I'm gonna marry her one day. You know, if this thing between me and Phil doesn't work out," Dan said.

Phil rolled his eyes. "And you say my obsession with Sarah Michelle Geller is bad," he said.

"Who's the one who had a cardboard cutout?" Dan asked, crossing his arms against his chest.

Tyler raised his eyebrows as he looked over at Troye and chuckled.

The boys decided that they were going to wait before they started the movie. They wanted to eat and chat and relax for a little bit. They wanted to catch up with each other first.

Tyler and Troye were lying on the floor next to each other. Tyler had his laptop beside him. He was currently browsing on tumblr. Troye was lying next to Tyler with his head resting on Tyler's lap. Dan and Phil were sitting up on the couch, cuddled next to each other. It was very relaxing for all of them.

"Do you guys wanna put the movie in?" Dan asked as he looked down at Tyler and Troye.

"Sure. We're ready if you are," Tyler said as he looked up at Dan and Phil.

"Go put the movie in Phil," Dan mumbled as he snuggled up in the blankets.

"Why can't you go put the movie in?" Phil asked as he looked down at Dan.

"Because, I'm too comfortable to get up," Dan told him. He looked up at Phil and smiled sweetly.

Phil sighed and rolled his eyes. He looked down at Dan and chuckled. He pushed himself up and then he grabbed the movie and put it into the DVD player. He walked back over to the couch.

"Wait, can you go get me my maltesers?" Dan asked as he looked up at Phil.

"Would you like anything else your majesty?" Phil asked.

"Nope. That'll be it," Dan said. He looked at Phil and giggled when he saw the look on Phil's face.

Phil turned around and then he walked out of the lounge.

"Phil so hates you right now," Troye said as he looked up at Dan.

Dan laughed. "Probably. He can't say no to this face though," he said. He smiled innocently.

A little while later; Dan found himself waking up. He looked around and blinked a few times, a little confused at where he was. Then he realized that he was in the lounge. He and Phil must have fallen asleep on the couch. Dan looked over and saw that it was 4 o'clock in the morning. He looked down and raised his eyebrows when he saw that Tyler was still awake and was on his laptop. Troye was asleep though, his head resting on Tyler's lap.

"You still awake?" Dan asked quietly, not wanting to wake Troye or Phil up.

Tyler looked up at Dan and smiled innocently. "Jet lag has gotten to me," he replied.

Dan chuckled. "I'm gonna wake Phil up so we can head to our bedroom," he told him.

"Okay," Tyler said. He looked back at his laptop and went back to browsing on tumblr.

Dan looked down at Phil and smiled as he watched him sleep peacefully. He finally reached down and gently shook him a few times. He waited a few seconds before Phil's eyes finally fluttered opened.

"What's going on?" Phil asked tiredly. He finally looked up at Dan.

"We fell asleep on the couch. Come on, let's go to bed," Dan told him. He stood up and then he helped Phil stand up from the couch. "Help yourself to whatever you want." Dan said to Tyler.

"Goodnight boys," Tyler said. He smiled as he watched Dan and Phil walk out of the lounge.


End file.
